buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
Earth was a demon dimension which became populated primarily by humans after the Old Ones were banished. However, it remained a home to various supernatural creatures such as demons and vampires. Many human warriors, such as the Slayer, spend their lives protecting Earth from apocalyptic threats. The name "Earth" refers to a specific planet within the dimension, but can also be applied to the dimension as a whole. History Origin Earth was born from the Seed of Wonder, the source of all magic. It originated as a world of demons, and may have been "spillover" from another, far more horrific dimension. The Seed brought the demons and magical energies through to Earth and kept them there, acting as a sort of "cork" in a bottle, so long as it remained in place at the Hellmouth which would eventually become Sunnydale, California."Welcome to the Hellmouth" The Fall of the Old Ones and the Dawn of Humanity Higher beings such as the Powers That Be also existed on Earth at the beginning of time. However, eventually the Old Ones rose up as the dominant race and the Powers That Be fled to other dimensions. The Old Ones ruled Earth for an unknown period of time known as the Primordium Age. However, the Old Ones were eventually overthrown by a new race; humanity. Humans managed to restore the balance between good and evil and banish the Old Ones to other dimensions."Shiny Happy People" The End of Magic The End of Magic was an event that occurred in 2006 when Buffy Summers destroyed the Seed of Wonder in order to break Earth's ties with other dimensions in order to prevent an oncoming army of demons."Last Gleaming" The destruction of the Seed created various changes faced by Earth's inhabitants, the most notable being the creation of zompires in place of newly sired vampires and the depowerment of all magical practitioners. This was eventually undone when a new Seed was created and aged to fruition, though this created a new breed of vampires."The Core" Metaphysical features Magic Since Earth was made from the Seed of Wonder, it functioned as a conduit for magical energy. Individuals could draw this power without threat of addiction anywhere on the planet, whether it be indoors or outdoors, as everything and everyone in this dimension was connected to it. This type of magic was specifically used by a coven from devon."Same Time, Same Place""Lessons" Vampires The vampires of Earth were bound by two metaphysical laws; the first being their infirmity to the sun's rays which caused them to combust and the second being the inability to being captured in reflective surfaces. These laws functioned as a balancer to their human and demon sides because in other dimensions that did not abide by these laws, such as Pylea, the vampire's "game-face" manifested as a mindless beast, which was its demon half in its purest form, while when the vampire was not in "game-face" their human side was pronounced."Through the Looking Glass" Hellmouths Certain destinations on Earth were located on hellmouths, areas where the walls between dimensions were worn thin, causing the those destinations to be subject to strange occurrences and demonic activity. Opening a hellmouth would be catastrophic and was often used in attempts to bring upon the apocalypse."Prophecy Girl""The Zeppo""Doomed" Hot spots Hot spots were areas that contained a high concentration of psychic energy which could cause the creation of portals into other dimensions if the right spell were performed. Unlike Hellmouths, hot spots were only known to create portals and their range was relatively small, as Hellmouths could encompass entire towns while hot-spots could be found inside buildings. Creating portals caused the psychic energy to deplete, preventing new portals from being made until they recharged. When multiple entities entered a portal, they would separate, meaning two individuals could at could end up at different ends of the world they arrived in. This could be dealt with by placing the individuals in a metal enclosure, such as a car, that covered them from the front, sides and behind."Over the Rainbow" References fr:Terre Category:Dimensions